Games in which a player controls a character in a virtual space in attempt to achieve a predetermined objective (for example, to earn points while averting attacks by opponents or attacking opponents in attempt to reach a goal) are known. Some of such games include a multiplayer mode in which multiple players control their respective characters in a virtual space to compete with each other in order to achieve a goal first or control their respective characters to cooperate with each other to achieve an objective.
A feature is also known that adds a character controlled in a virtual space in the game when a character satisfies a predetermined condition (for example when a character acquires a predetermined item).
The present disclosure provides a novel game in which a plurality of characters are controlled in a virtual space.
A non-transitory computer-readable storage medium of an example embodiment stores a game program to be executed by a computer of a game apparatus. The game apparatus includes a first input unit for receiving a command from a first player and a second input unit for receiving a command from a second player and executes a game where each of a plurality of players controls a plurality of his/her own characters in a virtual space. Specifically, the game program causes the computer to function as an information processing unit causing a plurality of characters existing in the virtual space and controlled by the first player to act according to the command received by the first input unit and causing a plurality of characters existing in the virtual space and controlled by the second player to act according to the command received by the second input unit. Here, the plurality of characters controlled by the first player are on an equality with each other and the plurality of characters controlled by the second player are on an equality with each other. According to this configuration, when any of the plurality of characters disappears, the game can be continued as long as at least one character is surviving.
The information processing unit may add a character controlled by the first player when any of the characters controlled by the first player satisfies a predetermined condition for adding a character, and may add a character controlled by the second player when any of the plurality of characters satisfies a predetermined condition for adding a character. According to this configuration, the number of characters controlled by each of the first and second players can be increased.
The condition for adding a character may be that any of the characters controlled by the first player performs a predetermined action on any of the characters controlled by the second player, and when the condition is satisfied, the information processing unit may add a character controlled by the first player by changing the character controlled by the second player on which the action has been performed to a character controlled by the first player. The condition for adding a character may be that any of the characters controlled by the second player performs a predetermined action on any of the characters controlled by the first player and, when the condition is satisfied, the information processing unit may add a character controlled by the second player by changing the character controlled by the first player on which the action has been performed to a character controlled by the second player. According to this configuration, the first player can capture any of the plurality of characters controlled by the second player as the first player's own and the second player can capture any of the plurality of characters controlled by the first player as the second player's own.
The information processing unit may add the character on conditions that the addition does not cause a predetermined upper limit of the number of the characters to be exceeded. This configuration is capable of preventing the number of characters from increasing infinitely.
The predetermined upper limit may be an upper limit of the sum of the numbers of characters controlled by all of the plurality of players. This configuration is capable of preventing the sum of the numbers of characters from increasing infinitely.
The information processing unit may provide the same ability to all of the plurality of characters controlled by the first player and may provide the same ability to all of the plurality of characters controlled by the second player. According to this configuration, when the first and second players command their respective groups of characters to act, degradation of controllability due to a difference in ability between their respective characters can be avoided.
When the information processing unit changes an ability of any of the characters controlled by the first player, the information processing unit may change the ability of the other characters controlled by the first player in the same way, and when the information processing unit changes an ability of any of the characters controlled by the second player, the information processing unit may change the ability of the other characters controlled by the second player in the same way. According to this configuration, when the first and second players command their respective groups of characters to act, degradation of controllability due to a difference in ability between their respective characters can be avoided.
When the information processing unit improves an ability of any of the characters controlled by the first player, the information processing unit may improve the ability of the other characters controlled by the first player in the same way, and when the information processing unit improves an ability of any of the characters controlled by the second player, the information processing unit may improve the ability of the other characters controlled by the second player in the same way. According to this configuration, since the abilities of the plurality of characters controlled by the first player are improved in the same way and the abilities of the plurality of characters controlled by the second player are improved in the same way, degradation of controllability due to a difference in ability between their respective characters when the first and second players command their respective groups of characters can be avoided.
When any of the characters controlled by the first player is attacked by a character controlled by the second player, the information processing unit may restrict movement of the attacked character, and when any of the characters controlled by the second player is attacked by a character controlled by the first player, the information processing unit may restrict movement of the attacked character. According to this configuration, since movement of a character controlled by a player is restricted by an attack by a character controlled by another player, the relative positional relation between the plurality of characters controlled by the attacked player changes.
When any of the characters controlled by the first player satisfies a predetermined damage condition, the information processing unit may eliminate the character from the virtual space, and when any of the characters controlled by the second player satisfies a predetermined damage condition, the information processing unit may eliminate the character from the virtual space. According to this configuration, some of the plurality of characters controlled by each of the first and second players can disappear but the plurality of characters controlled by the first player are on an equality with each other and the plurality of characters controlled by the second player are on an equality with each other. Accordingly, the game can be continued as long as at least one of the characters controlled by the first player and at least one of the characters controlled by the second player are surviving.
The plurality of characters controlled by the first player may have the same appearance as each other, the plurality of characters controlled by the second player may have the same appearance as each other, and the appearance of the characters controlled by the first player may differ from the appearance of the characters controlled by the second player. This configuration is capable of making each of the first and second players feel as if the player were commanding the entire group of his/her characters to act.
A game apparatus of an example embodiment executes a game in which each of a plurality of players controls a plurality of characters of the player in a virtual space. The game apparatus includes a first input unit for receiving a command from the first player, a second input unit for receiving a command from the second player, and an information processing unit causing a plurality of characters existing in the virtual space and controlled by the first player to act according to the command received by the first input unit and causing a plurality of characters existing in the virtual space and controlled by the second player to act according to the command received by the second input unit. The plurality of characters controlled by the first player are on an equality with each other and the plurality of characters controlled by the second player are on an equality with each other. According to this configuration, when any of the plurality of characters disappears, the game can be continued as long as at least one of the characters controlled by each of the players is surviving.
A game system of an example embodiment executes a game in which each of a plurality of players controls a plurality of characters of the player in a virtual space. The game system includes a first input unit for receiving a command from the first player, a second input unit for receiving a command from the second player, and an information processing unit causing a plurality of characters existing in the virtual space and controlled by the first player to act according to the command received by the first input unit and causing a plurality of characters existing in the virtual space and controlled by the second player to act according to the command received by the second input unit. The plurality of characters controlled by the first player are on an equality with each other and the plurality of characters controlled by the second player are on an equality with each other. According to this configuration, when any of the plurality of characters disappears, the game can be continued as long as at least one of the characters controlled by each of the players is surviving.
A game processing method of an example embodiment executes a game in which each of a plurality of players controls a plurality of characters of the player in a virtual space. The game processing method includes a first input step of receiving a command from the first player, a second input step of receiving a command from the second player, and an information processing step of causing a plurality of characters existing in the virtual space and controlled by the first player to act according to the command received at the first input step and causing a plurality of characters existing in the virtual space and controlled by the second player to act according to the command received at the second input step. The plurality of characters controlled by the first player are on an equality with each other and the plurality of characters controlled by the second player are on an equality with each other. According to this configuration, when any of the plurality of characters disappears, the game can be continued as long as at least one of the characters controlled by each of the players is surviving.
According to the technology described in the present application, the game can be continued as long as at least one character is surviving even if any of a plurality of characters disappears.